


one day off

by CapnShellhead



Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Hand Jobs, Injury Recovery, Kinktober 2018, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Bruce is stuck at home with a broken leg. Clark comes home and takes care of him.





	one day off

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading World's Finest No. 75 wherein Clark and Dick actually conspire to keep Bruce at home to recover from an injury. During his recovery, Superman works with Robin to protect Gotham. Bruce actually worries that Dick will find working with Batman boring when he's back to full strength. 
> 
> So, this fic happened. I love that series because it's so campy and fun and it's basically what would happen if Superman and Batman raised a kid together.
> 
> Also, feel free to throw things at me because I'm so, so late in completing Kinktober.

* * *

When Clark returned from his day first day out with Robin, he was surprised to find that he was rather tired.

It took a lot to wear him out but crime in Gotham was a different animal from crime in Metropolis. It was a wonder how Bruce and Dick managed, just the two of them. If Clark hadn’t admired Bruce before, he certainly did now. He dropped Robin off in the Batcave and watched the boy run off towards the stairs, greeting Alfred as he went.

Clark pulled down the top of his suit and moved towards Bruce’s chair at the console. His cast was elevated, a slight frown on his face before he turned around. He offered a small smile for Clark before returning to the console. Footage from Superman and Robin’s day out played on several screens. Clark smiled, of course Bruce had kept a close eye on them.

Dropping hands down on Bruce’s shoulders, he rested his chin on Bruce’s head as he watched the screens for a moment. “Honey, I’m home,” he sang.

Bruce laughed but it didn’t sound genuine. “How was it?” he asked, but he sounded as though he already knew.

“It went well. We stopped two bank robberies, five muggings and a kidnapping.”

“Slow day, huh?” Bruce asked, a smile in his voice.

“I’m exhausted. I don’t know how you do it.”

He wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck and sighed. As much as he still hadn’t warmed to the caves, he was relieved to be here with Bruce where he could see for himself that he was okay. Bruce’s fall had worried him greatly and knowing the caped crusader rarely, if ever, took breaks, Clark had been concerned they’d return to find Bruce running himself ragged. It was a wonder he’d stayed here all day and hadn’t tried to go out as Batman with a cast on.

“You did a great job.” Bruce leaned back, eying Clark as best he could from this angle. There was a shadow in his eyes that Clark couldn’t quite understand. “Dick said so repeatedly.”

“He’s a great kid.”

“He is.”

“He had a great teacher,” Clark added with a smile, dropping a chaste kiss to Bruce’s lips.

“If you say so,” Bruce replied.

Stroking a hand over his chest, Clark asked, “What is it?”

“What?”

“You seem upset. I’m not sure if it’s just the result of being forced to take a day off.”

Bruce studied him quietly before sighing, returning to the screens. “I just wonder how he’s going to feel when I’m well again and you go back to Metropolis.” He took a deep breath. “And he has me as a partner again. Must be pretty boring after working with you.”

 _Oh._ Clark shook his head, kissing the top of Bruce’s head and turning his chair to face him head on. He held Bruce’s gaze as he spoke, his voice firm. “Bruce, that kid never shuts up about you. It’s all ‘Bruce would do this’, ‘Bruce taught me that’, and several ‘that’s not how Bruce does it’s. He worships you. No man in a flashy red cape could ever take your place.”

Bruce’s brow furrowed in doubt. “I’m just a regular human man. You can fly and you’re super strong and-“

“And I’m not his father.” Clark touched his cheek and smiled. “You’re the world’s greatest detective. You use your intelligence and your sleuthing skills to watch over a city that frankly terrifies me. Why do you think I fell in love with you in the first place?”

Bruce eyed him for another minute before sighing and nodding. Clark stole another kiss, deepening it when Bruce touched the back of his neck. Clark cupped his face, tipping his head back as Bruce slipped his tongue in slyly. Clark felt some of his fatigue replaced with a slow spreading fire in his blood, Bruce’s palm dropping down to palm his bare stomach. His breathing hushed in the quiet of the cave, Bruce’s heartbeat ticking up by the second.

Pulling back, Clark picked Bruce up into his arms, grinning at the slight glare he received at choosing a bridal carry. He carried Bruce up the stairs to the manor, closing the clock behind him and carrying Bruce down to his room.

Rather than take him to bed, Clark carried him into the bathroom. He sat Bruce on the edge as he ran a bath. Before, he’d though the cavernous and extravagantly large tub yet another ridiculous luxury. Now, he was looking forward to a tub that could hold both of them and the chance to indulge in his favorite past time: spoiling Bruce.

After undressing Bruce, he made sure to wrap his cast in plastic. Turning the water off, he pulled off the rest of his suit. He didn’t miss the way Bruce’s eyes traced every line of his body, every inch of revealed skin. He helped Bruce into the tub with a smile and climbed in behind him. The water was just shy of too hot and felt wonderful on Clark’s skin. Bruce settled against his chest with a sigh, his eyes closing briefly.

For a moment, Clark just enjoyed smoothing his hands over Bruce’s chest, the quiet splash of the water in the steamy room. Bruce nosed into his throat, letting Clark take over. Finally, Clark picked up a washcloth and lathered it with soap.

“You scared me half to death, you know?” Clark asked softly, his lips brushing Bruce’s ear as he ran the cloth over Bruce’s chest.

Shuddering, Bruce responded without opening his eyes. “So, you said. I had it handled.”

“You fell over twenty feet,” Clark replied sternly, sliding the cloth over Bruce’s left pec. Brushing over Bruce’s nipple earned a quick intake of breath, hardening beneath Clark’s fingers. He traced over it a few times, making Bruce shift a little in his arms. Then he rinsed out the cloth and slid it down lower. “That’s handled?”

“You worry too much.”

“I don’t worry enough.”

He pressed a kiss to Bruce’s cheek and his neck, sliding the cloth down to Bruce’s stomach. He traced it over Bruce’s thigh, washing him slowly and reveling in the easy way Bruce relaxed into him. It was rare that Bruce let him take this kind of time and even rarer that he let Clark draw him a bath. He’d claim there were faster ways to get him naked but Clark knew it was part of his strange hesitance to allow himself to be pampered.

Clark’s hand slides along the inside of Bruce’s thigh, circling along to his groin. When he took hold of Bruce’s soft cock, Bruce stiffened slightly, his eyes opening slowly. Clark grasped him lightly and began to stroke. He started off easy, teasing more than anything else. Bruce rested against his chest, his breathing growing heavier by the minute as Clark gradually built up speed.

Bruce was hard and aching in his grasp now, panting softly against Clark’s cheek. Clark’s own hardness pressed against his ass as he rocked against him gently. Slipping between Bruce’s cheeks, he was tightly nestled in Bruce’s warmth as he stroked him with the soft cloth.

“Clark,” Bruce breathed, rolling his hips in time with Clark’s hand. “I’m close.”

Clark sped up, tightening his grip as Bruce let out a soft moan and bucked into his grip. A few more strokes were all it took before Bruce’s cock jerked hard in his hand and he spilled in thick white ropes along his belly. Clark kissed his temple, working him through it as he covered himself in release.

Coming down, Bruce cupped the back of Clark’s head and pulled him into a kiss, the angle a little strained. As he did, he moved forward and grasped Clark’s cock.

“You don’t have to,” Clark whispered, heat rolling through him. Bruce was stubborn, working Clark firmly, demandingly and it was over embarrassingly quickly. Clark’s eyes rolled back, toes curling in the tub as he came. Bruce swallowed his groan in kisses, searching and demanding kiss that left Clark a little lightheaded.

After, Clark washed them both off and helped Bruce out of the tub.

He laid him down in the bed and circled the room, turning off lights. He very rarely stayed at the manor. It was just easier so as not to confuse Dick… and Clark about what this was. Sometimes, it seemed like it was just sex and sometimes he caught Bruce mentioning his future with Clark in it. Clark supposed he could ask but he was more than a little afraid of the answer.

Now, he headed for the door, his clothes in hand when Bruce called out. “It’s late. You should get some rest.”

Hiding a smile, Clark turned around and leaned against the doorjamb. “I have an apartment.”

“I know that,” Bruce said pointedly, his eyes still closed.

Clark certainly wasn’t being kept here and there had never been a doubt as to whether he could outrun Bruce. But, he didn’t want to.

He set his clothes down on the nearby chair and padded softly over to the bed. Climbing under the covers, he reached out and pulled Bruce to his front. He just seemed to fit there; he always had.

“Another day of this might just kill me,” Bruce murmured and Clark smiled into his shoulder.

“You just focus on getting better.” He nosed into Bruce’s hair, his breathing slowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr!](https://capn-shellhead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
